Omega Destruction Character Profiles
=Nightmare= Ject Sign Up Profile: Subject 666 Number: 666 Nickname: Albedo Appearance: http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Nitemare/Misc/666.gif Age: 10 Powers: Regenerate - Albedo is able to regenerate from any cell, and can regenerate even if microscopic particles of him remain. Explosion - Albedo possesses the power to explode though he lacks complete control over it. It can range from a simple finger exploding to his entire body. His regeneration powers allow him to heal the damage sustained with this power. Preferred Weapon Type: None. Personality: Albedo is very different from most Jects. He is cocky and arrogant, as well as charming and very outspoken. Albedo is charismatic and very social with not only the Jects but with the humans that work at the facility. He enjoys battle, even more so when music is playing. Albedo is highly educated, spending most his time in the VR training studying history and religion, as well learning different languages. Ject Sign Up Profile: Subject 667 Number: 667 Nickname: Nightmare Abaddon Appearance: http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Nitemare/Misc/667.gif Age: 10 Powers: Molecular Combustion - This power works by speeding up the molecules of the desired object to the point where they separate with an explosive action. It uses a similar hand motion though its theorized that upon mastering Nightmare will be able to perform this power in a multitude of ways. Devil Within - Nightmare's uncontrollable manifestation. It is believed that he has yet to fully complete the transformation. In this incomplete form, his physical capabilities increase. His appearance changes, his teeth become more animalistic, giving him fang like teeth, he bears symmetrical tattoo like markings all over body. He has a third above both his normal eyes and his eyes glow crimson. Preferred Weapon Type: Gloves. 2H Sword. Scythe. Personality: Nightmare is the polar opposite of Albedo. He never speaks, he is believed to be mute though all testing proves otherwise. He never interacts with other Jects and usually sits in a corner by himself. He also seems to have a severe anger problem. He was given the nickname "Nightmare Abaddon" by researchers because of his demonic bestial transformation. =BanditKid= Profile: Brendan Human Sign Up Name: Brendan Nickname: Appearance:Appearance Age: 22 Occupation:Scientist Weapon Type: Duel Pistols Bio: Brendan is a scientist working for Deadpool brilliant as he is he seems to be very shy of speaking to others =Sin= Profile: Subject 001 Ject Sign Up Number: 001 Nickname: Eve Appearance: http://www.sagmal.de/wortmann/model.jpg Powers: Telepathy: She can control certain objects through her mind, but not synthetic materials. Levitation: Slight hovering is all she can accomplish, for now. Preferred Weapon Type: None Personality: As one of the first, she's the most experienced. She's reserved, and keeps mostly to herself. She can come off as harsh sometimes but she's only looking out for the younger subjects, who seem more like brothers and sisters to her. Her eyes are cold and steely. Since most of her powers are mind based she likes to stimulate her intelligence all the time. She prefers the company of computers to humans since her patience is very short. =Ruen= Human Sign Up Profile: Alexis Kotonoha Name: Alexis Kotonoha Nickname: Not one really, people just tend to call her Ms Kotonoha Appearance: http://www.rurihoshino.com/images/gallery/02/In_ai/C065.JPG http://www.rurihoshino.com/images/gallery/02/In_ai/in041.JPG Age: 28 Occupation: Doctor/Scientist Weapon Type: Pike/Spear Bio: One of the only female scientist in the medical unit, Alexis is a very bright and compassionate person, and appears to be the only person in deadpool who seems to legitamitely care for the Jects; but also seems to be hiding a life outside deadpool. Ject Sign Up Profile: Subject 807 Number: 807 Nickname: Relic Appearance: http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/476/14215208jc5.jpg Age: 10 Powers: Metal Arms: Relic has inherited a strange ability, a sort of Metallic substance coats the bones on both his left and right arms, making them perfect to defend with. Electric Current: Relic also has some sort of core at the centre of his chest, what this appears to do is send an electric current down his arm, channelling through the metallic substance in his bones and ultimately discharges out of the palm of his hand. Preferred Weapon Type: Light Swords, Pike/Spear Personality: Relic is a quiet child who seems to avoid confrontation with the other Jects if need be. He tries to keep to himself most of the time and only tends to socialise with a select group of the Jects and tends to avoid the others. While he like to use quick and light weaponry he has began to show favourism towards Pikes and Spears. =Temari= Profile: Subject 007 Number: 007 Nick Name: Twilight Chigiri Gender: Female Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/Anemone/Avatars/anime2.jpg Age: 13 Powers: Psychokinetic - The mind ability of psionic powers of telepathy, and telekinesis,. and energy manipulation, Generate tremendous forces from the impulses of her emotions, in order to defend or attack, the power to absorb emotions, enabling her to feel the feelings of others. She can also use her empathy to steal emotions from others, rendering them emotionally "numb". She can absorb the pain of injured people to ease their suffering, and induce rapid healing. Preferred Weapon Type: None Personality: She has a mysterious personality which often changes from time to time. =Bass= Ject Sign Up Profile: Subject 777 Number: 777 Nickname: Bass Appearance: Click me. Age: 16 Powers: Bass manipulates his power through his soul networks. He has two conflicting soul networks, Air and Water. Under the suppression of his collar, he has very limited control over a single soul network, let alone both of them. The concept of the soul networks is that the soul may unify with certain objects, down to a molecular level, as if the soul is part of that object. This unity requires a certain affinity, however, but when utilized correctly, these objects become a very extension of the user's body. Hyrdokenesis- Bass extends his soul into water-based objects, manipulating their structures and physical properties. The extension can be into any water-based object, even if the water is not visible. This is to say, that with complete control over Hydrokenesis, Bass would be able to manipulate living creatures. It is also possible to manifest water by amassing the atoms in the air, which can take many forms. It is also not unusual for him to manipulate his own molecular structure. Aerokenesis- Bass extends his soul into the air, manipulating its speed and location. While not much detail is required to explain this soul network, examples of its uses can be given. Simple things like surrounding an object with speedy, slicing winds to cut is not foreign to Bass. In addition, the air surrounding Bass or others can be manipulated to increase or decrease weight and wind resistance, enabling full control over movement. The flexibility of Aerokenesis can be elaborated on for pages, so I will end here. Preferred Weapon Type: Blade. Personality: Bass is a timid and playful character. He enjoys games and the like, which is elaborated on with his fighting style of Capoeira. Human Sign Up Profile: Albel Nox Name: Albel Nox Nickname: Albel Appearance: Click me. Age: 22 Occupation: Instructor Weapon Type: Blade, specifically katana. Bio: Albel is an experienced combat front-liner, who is lending his hand to the Deadpool project to help train the children in the experiment. =Micky= Ject Sign Up Profile: Subject 068 Number: 068 Nickname: Clarik Appearance: http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f71/mcykayline/versus.jpg Age: 16 Powers: Unknown. Preferred Weapon Type: Unknown. Personality: Unknown. Ject Sign Up Profile: Subject 069 Number: 069 Nickname: Taika Appearance: http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f71/mcykayline/versus2.jpg Age: 16 Powers: Unknown. Preferred Weapon Type: Unknown. Personality: Unknown. =JustDi= Ject Sign Up Profile: Subject 008 Number: 008 Nickname: Nell Appearance: http://i251.photobucket.com/albums/gg312/i...tongxia3940.jpg Age: 16 Powers: Preferred Weapon Type: None Personality: Nell is Quiet. She keeps to herself, unlike her twin sister, who is quite friendly. Ject Sign Up Profile: Subject 009 Number: 009 Nickname: Nymph Appearance: http://i251.photobucket.com/albums/gg312/i...tongxia3940.jpg Age: 16 Powers: Psych; Has the ability to predict futures, though, they are not always accurate. Preferred Weapon Type: None Personality: Perky. Nymph is described as the happier of the two sisters. Ject Sign Up Profile: Subject 973 Number: 973 Nickname: Izzie Appearance: http://i304.photobucket.com/albums/nn176/s..._lover/Fear.jpg Age: 16 Powers: The touch of her skin drains life of others and gives her strength. While she can not kill someone instantly (that would be godmodding! XP) the power does a great deal of harm. Gift and Curse. At times, she can transfer powers to others, which qualifies as white magic, as well as Black. (Rogue. XP) Preferred Weapon Type: On the occasion that a weapon is necessary, a large travelers stick suites Izzie's nature. Her life is spent in worry of harming others with her touch, so she chooses to be the weaker opponent, knowing she can rely on her strength more to help others. Personality: Izzie maintains her distance from the others and is generally quiet, but once she begins talking, impulse takes over, excitement and joy overcomes her, and it is hard to ground her. She is quite eccentric, and hard to understand, but she is a kind jecht girl. Note: I realize I already have a character, but it's been so long since I've been in this rp, and I'm thinking it's going to take me a while to get through 240-some pages. Sinny, could you just delete my old character? o-o I don't even remember her name. XD =Drake= Ject Sign Up Profile: Subject 786 Number: 786 Nickname: Phoenix Appearance: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Thunderbirdx.png Age: 15 Powers: Mimicry - able to mimicpowers of Jects in area while in certain range of ject, however the ability is mimiced at half strength. Flames - creates fire in palm of hands. Preferred Weapon Type: Sword Personality: quiet, unwilling to trust others, inborn hatred of those around him, silently serves the Deadpool until a time when he can escape. Respects only Eve, due to her helping him live so long. Human Sign Up Profile: James Proudstar Name: James Proudstar Nickname: Maverick Appearance: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/t...promo-image.jpg Age: 27 Occupation: Trainer Weapon Type: guns Bio: James Proudstar was a lone warrior of Filgaia, until being recruited by Deadpool to train the Jects into warriors for war. =Nia= Profile: Subject 401 Number: 401 Nick Name: River Gender: Female Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/Anemone/Avatars/12068959.jpg Age: 12 Powers: Shape shifter - She has the ability to morph into any animal that she has seen herself or has seen in an illustration (as is the case when she shape shifts into an animal such as an extinct dinosaur). These transformations take only a second and she has demonstrated that he is capable of rapidly changing her form with little or no effort expended. Combustion - power is the ability to envelop her entire body in fiery plasma without harm to herself, she can extend her jumps, and launch herself over a thousand feet into the, and cushion her landing with flames. Concussion - power to project force blasts from her hands, can cause shock waves just by clapping.. Preferred Weapon Type: None Personality: Cheerful, and hyperactive, River always thinks of everything in a positive light no matter what happens but it because she is just oblivious to everything around her. =Divine Avenger= Profile: Subject 016 Ject Sign Up Number: 016 Nickname: "Maul" Appearance: http://images.quizilla.com/R/RA/RAY/rayne6..._resKadaj3.jpeg Age: 15 Powers: Manipulates flames. Homocide - Using the element of fire 016 has logged one devastating attack, 016's hand was aflame as the flame grew his molecular cell form shifted for a moment and he burst into flames the change caused a explosion. After the explosion 016 was still alive and in perfect condition. Preferred Weapon Type: Medium Swords, Gun Blades. Personality: Highly Intelligent but is socially unstable. Is not as open minded as some of the others and tends to keep to himself. A Pure-Bred war machine. =DarkRaven= Profile: Subject 010 Number: 010 Nick Name: Raven Gender: Female Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/RavenGirl/Never..._shippuden2.jpg Age: 15 Powers: Magnetic force She is capable of generating magnetic fields, enabling her to control ferrous metals (iron, steel, etc.). She can use her magnetic fields to move and otherwise alter objects composed of ferrous metals, sometimes weighing many thousands of tons. She can project ferrous metals at high velocity, liquefy and reshape them, manipulate iron in the human bloodstream, affect diamagnetic substances to a limited extent, and achieve a wide range of other effects. She often generates a magnetic force field to protect herself, and can expand this field to protect other people and objects around her. Her force field can withstood the vacuum of deep space. Preferred Weapon Type: None Personality: She is a highly intelligent, kind-hearted young girl, but has a very bad temper it's really not good to get on her bad side, you will live to regret it or dying not even knowing you urineed her off. =Rukia= Profile: Subject 670 Number: 670 Nick Name: Tatsuki Gender: Female Appearance: http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Rukia/Avatars/tatsuki008.bmp Age: 10 Powers: Her primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process typically referred to as her Ject Healing Factor that regenerates damaged or destroyed areas of her body far beyond the capabilities of an ordinary people and renders her immune to nearly all toxins and diseases, One of the more extreme examples of Tatsuki's healing factor shows the total regeneration of her soft body tissue, within a matter of minutes, after having it incinerated from her skeleton. Absorb psyches: She is able to absorb psyches and abilities of individuals or several beings at once, though the experience can be confusing and disorienting for her. This includes their personality, memories, and often their physical characteristics. In the case of super-powered individuals, she also absorbs any extra abilities they might possess. This absorption usually leaves its victim weakened, and sometimes unconscious. Cosmic Force - The power to absorb ambient Cosmic Energy, process it and emanate it from her body as waves of energy that heat the air in the path, turning it into plasma in the form of a blast or discharge, with a tell-tale concentric circle pattern. These waves will emanate from her body in all directions unless she purposefully tries to channel them in a single direction, usually along the length of her arms. This results in control over an extremely powerful sort of destructive force. she is immune to the adverse effects of most forms of radiation and heat. In the past, she was not entirely able to control this ability, which made her a danger to those around him unless he wore a special containment suit equipped with special sensors for measuring and controlling her power output till the Collar came around . Preferred Weapon Type: None Personality: Tatsuki is kind of like a tomboy, can be overprotective of other Ject, especially her best friends, to the point it often gets her in trouble, making them run a lot of unnecessary experiments on her including testing her pain threshold, cosmic energy absorption and healing factor they do this to mainly punish her. =AsukaLangleySohryu= Profile: Subject 269 Number: 269 Nick Name: Asuka Gender: Female Appearance: http://images.quizilla.com/K/KI/KIN/KinaLu...56_orihime7.jpg Age: 16 Powers: is a Metamorph with the ability to alter her physical appearance and voice at will to resemble that of any person she chooses, or just change parts of her own body mostly she uses it to increase her bust size, Her power could also transform the appearance of her costume as well. Dimension step - She has the ability to step through portals she creates at will; they are like windows of speed enhancement with each one she goes faster, until she reaches her destination, also good for extending her jumps. Kinetic incendiaries - the ability to charge inanimate objects with unstable kinetic energy. This usually causes the object in question to explosively release its charge on impact, when thrown at a target, or after a controlled time restraint. Personality: Asuka comes across to others as proud and strong, with a very high opinion of both her appearance, However, this personality is a front that protects a very vulnerable and insecure girl, she also comes off as a flit and a slut often talking about wanting to engage a lot of intercourse, and how she would enjoy it. =Kenshin= Profile: Subject 696 Number: 696 Nick Name: Rouskei Gender: Male Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/marcusgale/anim...dsa/kidmock.jpg Age: 16 Power: Yin-Yang comprehension This power Rouskei has is more of him as a person then to be called something so simple as just a power. His power gives him the ability to summon a sword he calls Kami Blade, or God Blade to be precise. This sword is a katana 7 ft in length with a pure white blade. The handle is black, and the sword itself holds the power of a unimaginable amount of demons and angels locked inside of it. There are several ways this power can be used. The power of the Angels are used for protection, the sword shines white and swirling light energies can be seen when it's in use. The protection of Rouskei can vary from the sword releasing locked angel energy around him as a negation field to strong attacks or him repelling attacks away from him. Anything that usually hits this blade while it is like this is either repelled or blocked in some type of way. The other stage of this is it's form of manipulating demonic entities and using their great powers for his own. When he uses this side of the blade, his destructive power is unimaginable. The evil side of this sword allows Rouskei to swing his sword to release either waves of dark energy or condensed beams/slices that can either release a destructive basically bomb like effect against the opponent or slice them like a knife through a sandwich. These are the effects of his blade and how it can be used when summoned, but their is also a inner power within Rouskei that shows itself more then once around opponents that intrigue him; a demonicly controlled mask. This mask was born from the rage Rouskei had been building up deep within his heart for not knowing what he truely was or how he was born, and when Rouskei puts his hand over his face or however he chooses to summon it, a mask of pure white with stitches and empty sockets of what would represent skin missing. The masks appearance signifies how Rouskei's heart feels, and when in use he usually loses control of his own powers. He moves at speeds that allow him to create a flash step ability and it enhances all of his senses, making him ready for any ultimate battle that may be thrown his way. Appearance of his mask: http://www.hockeymasks.com/profiles/05-Ger...eevers-Mask.jpg Personality: Rouskei has a multiple personality thing going for him. Most of the time he can be seen as a hyper active kid, but he actually has his serious moments. Like when in battle, his persona changes can change completely..the results be varied. -- --------------------- Rouskei watched Bass juggle the coffee cup, what was this guy doing ? Then again, somone coud ask Rouskei why he was standing their watching this man do what he was doing..but it was slightly interesting. Rouskei watched on as the man, Bass, continued his repetitive juggling. He his left hand in his left pocket, then lifted his right hand slowly. He was about to just..mess around alittle bit, harmless fun, right? As his left hand lifted, the ground slowly began to release a arm, the hand attatched to it. The arm made of earth quickly shot up as Rouskei swung his hand upwards. When Rouskei clenched his hand, the earth arm grabbed the cup and threw it towards Rouskei. The hand caught the cup in the middle of one of Bass's kicks, the kick most likely swinging through air. "Hey there, you look almost as bored as I am. Playing kick the coffee cup dosen't look like something a normal person would do." He said smirking as he began to juggle the coffee cup with his right arm and the earth arm, his left hand still in his pocket. =Toph= Profile: Subject 104 Number: 104 Nick Name: Rhyme Gender: Female Appearance: http://i93.photobucket.com/albums/l47/cool.../LittleGirl.jpg Age: 7 Powers: Rhyme has the ability to pass through solid matter by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. In this way she and the object through which she is passing can temporarily merge without interacting, and each is unharmed when Rhyme has finished passing through the object. This process is called phasing, and it renders her almost completely intangible to physical touch, can also extend her powers to phase other people and objects. Rhyme has the superhuman ability to generate powerful waves of vibrations from her hands, creating highly destructive effects. The vibrations can cause an inorganic object to shatter or crumble into dust, and has been shown to now affect organic matter as well, when directed against large objects like buildings or upon the earth itself, the vibrations can produce effects similar to those of an earthquake or avalanches within limited areas. Avalanche need not touch an object to affect it: she can direct the vibrations against it from some distance away from it. Preferred Weapon Type: None Personality: .She is a young and optimistic girl who never leaves her older brother Aldedo's side Her nickname is Rhyme and she is a very bright and cheery person, and is an all-out earnest girl, and sometimes drifts into an attitude problem without knowing she is. =Anemone= Profile: Subject 213 Number: 213 Nick Name: Darafel Gender: Female Appearance: http://img505.imageshack.us/img505/5305/kaguyags8.jpg Age: 13 Powers: Darafel is capable of projecting powerful beams of ruby red colored concussive force from her eyes which act as inter-dimensional apertures between this universe and another. The beams derive their power from the absorption of ambient energy, most notably sunlight; Darafel' cells are constantly absorbing solar and other energy and transferring it to her eyes, which in turn serve as apertures which project extra-dimensional non-Einsteinium particles in beam form. Darafel's optic blasts do not project heat; rather, the beam generates pressure which can pummel and subsequently, if desired, destroy objects. The Darafel possesses untold mystical power which enhances her strength to an unknown degree and makes her seemingly irresistible, unstoppable being; .She has the mystical attribute of being completely unstoppable: once she gets into motion in a given direction, no obstacle or force on Earth was able to stop her. Some obstacles, for example many tons of rock, or forces such as plasma-discharge cannons slowed her pace considerably. Only enormously high levels of power have stopped her from advancing. Darafel is also vulnerable to certain mystic forces of sufficient strength. Preferred Weapon Type: None Personality: She is a very stubborn girl and has a very impulsive behavior doing whatever she thinks. Making her like a bull in a china shop like walking through walls when she wants to catch up with someone, she also frequently pummels people for no apparent reason, and acts like she had no clue of doing the act in the first place. =Roronoa Zoro= Profile: Tauhid Tozoro Davis Name: Tauhid Tozoro Davis Nickname: Zoro Appearance: Sergeant Zoro Age: 20 Occupation: Hitman Weapon Type: SR25 w/ high capacity magazine, 4.0x 5.0x scope (Thermal, Night and Normal) Also carries the Ruger P97DC and a 14" steel dagger for close combat situations Bio: Zoro was trained as a young boy to be a hitman for the massive conflict. When Jects were introduced to the force, his family was given the responsibility of finding talent in these unnatural warriors and teaching them the ways of stealth, swift death, and untraced escape. =Haruhi Suzumiya= Profile: Subject 826 Number: 826 Nickname: San Appearance: http://www.ericharshbarger.org/lego/images.../mononoke_0.jpg Age: 12 Powers: Spell-casting Astral projection Reality manipulation Enhanced Senses Personality: San is tough but kindhearted, cool, and a pragmatic thinker, rejects her own humanity and even thinks of herself as a wolf, she was born with a birth marks of fangs on her face which brought her to believe this, her astral projections often takes the form of a large white wolf, which she can ride. =Montmorency= Profile: Subject 808 Number:808 Nickname: Haine Appearance: http://i15.photobucket.com/albums/a398/Brycer_/dragon009.jpg Age: 15 Powers:Oral Flamethrower-An.... oral Flamethrower Skeletal Gaurdi-His shadow transforms to a creature whose sole purpose is to protect Haine, though, it doesn't do a very good job. Preferred Weapon Type:Anything he can get his hands on Personality:All the wonderous traits of a scammer in a 15 year olds body =Lenalee= Profile: Subject 793 Number: 793 Nick Name: Konata Gender: Female Appearance: http://www.absoluteanime.com/lucky_star/konata.jpg Second Appearance: http://i202.photobucket.com/albums/aa149/M...S/43KOS-MOS.jpg Age: 10 Powers: Spirit of Impact She can freely manipulate the "spirit" that flows inside her body. She can use this flowing spirit to strike its enemies with heavy iron-like blows. Spirit of Ice She leaps into the air using spirit energy and quickly shoots small icy crystalline bolts from her mouth that can harm her Targets as well as freeze them, she also able to lower her body temperature, without causing harm to herself, reaching -105�F within a few tenths of a second. She is able to freeze any moisture in the air around her into unusually hard ice to form ice-slides and various projectiles and shields (also ladders, baseball bats, etc.). she can travel rapidly along these ice-slides or ice-bridges by causing ice to form rapidly beneath and behind her feet, pushing her along the slick surface; She can increase his speed by emitting ice through her feet like a jet engine and can obtain speeds of modern jets. She is also able to summon moisture from the air and create a flood. Konata is immune to sub-zero temperatures and has thermal vision: the ability to detect objects visually by how much heat the objects generate. According to the laws of thermodynamics, cold is defined as the absence of heat. Therefore, she does not actually emanate cold, but rather absorbs and dispels heat Spirit of Evolution Using Spirit she can temporarily grow up to 7 years in age, and have a body of an 17 year old, this has a side effect of taking through the stage body quickly, and the mental, and internal change that it involves it also take a lot out of her to do it. Preferred Weapon: None Personality: she often is lazy. But she is intelligent, and good at fighting, though she hates to Fight. She loves comics, TV, videogames, and reading. Her preferences were influenced by the scientist who brought her up like she was his own Daughter, she has a strange duality that when in her teenaged form she acts completely opposite to her normal nature, and can be serious to a point and an obedient soldier. =Rei Ayanami= Profile: Subject 521 Number: 521 Nick Name: Lala-Ru Gender: Female Appearance: http://i262.photobucket.com/albums/ii82/sa...temoonlight.jpg Age: 14 Powers: She is metamorph with the ability to alter her physical appearance and voice at will to resemble that of any person she chooses. Her power could also transform the appearance of her clothes as well, which was made of unstable molecules, she can create weapons from other objects changing them into whatever she wants Preferred Weapon: None Personality: Lala-Ru is described as being exceptionally clumsy, dropping and tripping over everything in sight. She cares deeply for her fellow Ject, she is often is shy and soft spoken, and handles conflict badly going very timid when things get really bad, even with her faults she tries to be strong. (joining in later too busy to get into things now) =Daisuke Nirva= Profile: Subject 619 Number: 619 Nickname:Christ Appearance:http://i37.tinypic.com/2cz4o5k.jpg Age: 14 Powers: He is able to charge stationary items with his kenitic energy and make a bomb of sorts that hwe can dtonate at will this does however take a toll on his stamina and makes his reaction time dulls the more he uses it. He doesn't have a great deal of control and has been in the desert training. Preferred Weapon Type: 2 meat cleavers Personality: Chris acts some what aloof and standoffish but will see any endevor through no matter how much he complains. ((OCC:I hope no one has this number)) =scarlet robe= Ject Sign Up Profile: Subject 013 Number: 013 Nickname: Failure Appearance: http://i75.photobucket.com/albums/i312/Lan...pg?t=1231737675 Age: 10 Powers: Elecrto Magnetic Pulse: He generates magnetic pulses that deflect metal objecs from his body. The pulses are unstable and often result in the pulses too strong or not strong enough, making him vinerable. Tesla blast: He has the ability to generate electricity and fire it in bolts, like his magnetic pulses, they are unstable and not focused enough, making it dangerous to him more than others. Preferred Weapon Type: claws, Swords Personality: Failure was always kept hidded from the world, He was hidden away and was on file as terminated. Failure had two minds, one of them was developed slow, making him innocent and care free, like a simple child. The other was the opposite, This mind was dark and twisted, it is mature and is almost as intelligent as an adult, though it only comes out when he is under distress. Human Sign Up Profile: Alexi Armond Grimrose Name: Alexi Armond Grimrose Nickname: Grim Appearance: http://th03.deviantart.com/fs12/300W/f/200...or_by_heise.jpg Age: 28 Occupation: Scientist Weapon Type: Claw, Dual bladed sword Bio: Alexi is one of the few scientists who know about the existance of 013, Alexi was responsable for havint it "terminated." The reason for this was to protect it untill it could be used as intended, though the ject developed in a strange way. Alexi is also the only person in deadpool allowed to come in contact with the ject, as the last two who came in contact with Failure were nearly killed. Somehow he feels a connection with this boy. Sometimes treating it as his own child. ((Wow I bet nobody thought I would ever show up again ^_^)) =Isaribi= Profile: Subject 228 Number: 228 Nickname: Isaribi Appearance: http://img215.imageshack.us/img215/9577/isaribiep173ro9.jpg Aquatic Appearance: http://imh215.imageshack.us/img215/9577/isaribiep173ro9.jpg Age: 12 Personality: she was deemed a failure as ject, and discarded without a second thought, Due to her bandages, which were used to cover the permanently scaled parts of her body, the villagers attacked her, and tried to kill her on several occasions, They feared and hated her and considered a monster because she was found on shore, Isaribi is very cynical of anyone who tries to be friendly with her. Powers: Aqua lungs: the ability to breathe and operate underwater. Aquarian Transformation: taking on a form best suited for marine swimming Produce blades: can create blades made from her scales Aquakinesis - Ability to control, generate or absorb water, this also can be used to enhance her density, making herself light or extremely heavy, or dehydrate anyone she touches with it, if not interrupted in the time it takes to evaporate all the water in the humanoid body she could kill them. Personality: Isaribi is very cynical of anyone who tries to be friendly with her, She is very distant because of the hatred she experienced, she wears bandages to hide parts ofher that are still scaled when she is normal cause of insecurity. =Rakka= Profile: Subject 529 Number: 529 Nickname: Rakka Appearance: http://s70.photobucket.com/albums/i89/Rei_...GirlGodOfDe.jpg Age: 13 Powers: Metal wings (wings with restraint suppressed flight ability, unable to be used for flying only projection of razor sharp feathers, and be used as a shield) Healing factor (can heal others by mixing his blood with theirs, can fully heal someone if it isn�t too serious ) Enhanced strength (She can be as strong as ten people) Temporal astral projection (an astral counterpart of the physical body that separates from her and travels to one or more astral planes, also can possess, and control other people. ) Personality: Rakka is kind but straightforward and cold heartedly ambitious, when seeking what she want =Chii= Profile: Subject 642 Number: 642 Nickname: Chii Appearance: http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_ynqQ-6ZpVwg/SFyr...nimeGirl106.jpg Age: 13 Powers: SHUT THE ###### UP: Mutes Sound, and shockwave scream personality: Shy and Timid, getting choke up easily under pressure, often responds with one word responses.